Back To The Start
by Backyardstalker
Summary: The start of the first year at Hogwarts. Ron's POV.


**Back to the Start**

Finally, my first year at Hogwarts was going to start. I was tired of seeing my brothers going every year and come back, talking about what they learned. Fred and George wouldn't stop talking about the pranks they played on teachers, which of course made my mother pretty angry – but that's why they brag about it, and I just wanted to be there so badly! I will not hear I'm too young, ever again. Well, I probably will, but they can't hurt me anymore. I'm going to learn magic, so I can take them. I want to see their faces if I play a prank on them for a change.

"Ron, we need to leave!"

"Coming, mum!" I quickly pushed some more candy into my already stuffed trunk and dragged it down the stairs with me. Mum already had this impatient look on her face. Ginny was clinging to her arm, looking at me with big, sad eyes.

"Ron, you cannot leave. I don't want to stay here alone!"

I forced a smile on my face. "Ginny, I need to go to school. It's just one more year. Then you will get your letter and we can go to school together." It wasn't like I would find anyone else to hang out with than my family, anyway. My words seemed to cheer my sister up a bit, though she insisted on coming along to the station, so she could wave as I left. I figured that wouldn't be such a problem.

When we arrived at King's Cross, I instantly wanted to run to the wall to see how it felt to walk through it. I had seen my brothers do it so many times, but my mother told me it was dangerous for little boys to try it. But this year I was allowed to walk through it. A freaking wall. How crazy is that? Anyway, I wanted to rush towards it, but my mother grabbed me by my shirt. Of course she had more things to tell me.

"Ronald, you're going to behave, you hear me? Do not pick Fred and George as your examples, please. It would be better if you stayed close to Percy. He's a prefect, you know."

I let out a sigh and made a face. Of course I knew that. Wasn't like she told us about three hundred times how proud she was of Percy already. Also, Charlie and Bill, for that matter. But, honestly, I'd rather take my twin brothers as an example. They seemed to have a lot more fun. And who the hell wanted to end up like Percy? But I nodded, so she would let me go.

She actually did let me go, apparently seeing something, and I frowned, following her gaze. She was looking at a skinny, black-haired boy, who looked totally Muggle, but he seemed to be searching for something. Would that be one of the Muggle kids that was going to be in my year? He looked a bit poor, though. I instantly shook my head. What even were those thoughts? Like I was bloody rich.

Mum was already making her way towards the boy. I decided to hang around in the background, not sure what to say or do. I could already disappear through the wall, but a certain member of my family would kill me if I left without saying goodbye. I'm telling you, that woman would storm after me and drag me back by my trousers or something.

I took my time to study the small boy. He looked about the same age as me, maybe a bit younger. His black hair was messy and he was wearing these huge glasses. I chuckled softly, but felt ashamed of my action almost instantly. I shouldn't make fun of a kid I didn't know. Maybe he had some rare eye-disease. That was not something to make fun of, now was it? His clothes looked baggy, as if they belonged to someone a lot fatter than the fragile boy. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. I certainly hoped his robes were less big; he would drown in those things.

Then my mother called me. Introduction time, then? I walked over, closer to the boy. The first thing I noticed was his bright green eyes. They made my heart skip a beat. Beautiful. That was all I could think. I blinked and smiled a bit clumsily, before introducing myself as Ron. He replied by saying his name was Harry. I tried not to laugh. Such a silly name. What kind of parents did he have? Dressing him like that and giving him that name. I didn't ask, though. I wouldn't want to ruin a potential friendship right after introducing myself.

I walked through the wall with Harry. After saying goodbye to my parents and Ginny, we got into the train. It took us a while to find an empty compartment. As soon as we had taken a seat across from each other, I found myself looking at him once again. His eyes were hypnotizing. I quickly blinked, so he wouldn't catch me staring. But Harry just smiled a bit shyly at me.

We tried to start a conversation and it actually went pretty well. Then a girl with a freaking lot of hair walked in. I was just staring at her, but she didn't pay me much attention. She sat down next to me, probably so she could talk to Harry more easily. I felt a bit uncomfortable. There was a girl sitting next to me, her hair practically in my face, and she had stolen the attention from Harry. His green eyes were no longer on me and I felt jealous.

The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger. I couldn't care less. My eyes were almost fixated on the boy in front of me. He just smiled shyly again and said his name was Harry Potter. Something hit me at that name. Did he actually know what he just said? If that was a joke, it was a really bad one. Again, my heart skipped a beat, but this time with excitement.

"Oh my God, are you really Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" I managed to ask. The green eyes were on me again, filled with confusion. "Er.. Yes?" He looked at me, questioning. Next to me, Hermione was jumping up and down on her seat, rambling about how she read about him. I didn't even hear what she was saying. "Do you have.. that scar?" I forced myself to speak, it was hard to form a normal sentence. Harry freaking Potter.

He was staring at the both of us and brushed some hair out of his face, so we could see the famous scar. It was even cooler than I had ever imagined. I had to resist the urge to lean over and touch it. "Wicked.." I breathed, with an insanely large grin on my face. I got dragged back into reality by a blink of the green eyes. I could see the confusion that was still haunting the boy. I smiled at him. I would explain it all later.

When the candy arrived, we were back into our conversation. I couldn't help but let some words slip about Harry's past – Something he apparently didn't know anything about. He told us some stories about his living with his uncle and aunt. Excitement was still rushing through my body. This year was going to be totally awesome.


End file.
